Not Quite Jumping the Shark
by WhiteWolf753753
Summary: Stanford Era / Early Season 1. Sam and Dean have just started hunting together again and Sam notices a scar that he's never seen before. The story behind it however was completely unexpected. Really Hurt/Dean Jerky/John Awesome/Bobby. Rated T for some gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Warnings: I don't think there's much of anything to warn against. Maybe later it might get bloody. (Hint. Hint.)**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank all those that got my note and are getting me back in gear for this. I appreciate you all. Special thanks to blackrabbitkani and mywarisalreadywon for reviewing and telling me how much they missed me. You shall be prized ducks. **

**Some of you might be like 'Sammy why you here?' This is Stanford Era. And the answer is because he can! This is technically Stanford era, but he shows up a little bit in places. Cause the bits are them like just getting back together in the first season. You'll just have to see…**

Dean slammed the motel door shut and yanked the chain into place after his brother shuffled in.

Sam winced and shot a look at Dean as he threw his duffel ungracefully onto the bed. "Wow Dean. You think you could've done that any louder?"

"I dunno. You want me to try," Dean snapped, peeling off his leather jacket.

"Jerk." Sam muttered as he turned to unpack.

"Yeah, yeah bitch." Dean said as he flopped onto his bed, seemingly uncaring about anything else.

After some uncomfortable silence Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off at the last second by the pillow muffled voice of his brother. "Listen Sammy. I'm sorry. It's just been a long week and I'm tired. Apparently evil sonsofbitches don't die _that _easily."

_No. Really? _Sam let out a deep sigh. "It's fine Dean. You know I understand." Sam checked his watch and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I'm starving, so you can stay here, but I'm going to go grab some food."

Dean sat up like lightning at the mention of food. "Ooooooh grab me the biggest double bacon burger you can find!"

"You know every time you eat one of those your probably shortening your life span right?"

Dean slowly laid back on the bed with an arm crossed behind his head and absentmindedly toyed with the remote. "Don't forget the beer."

"Right. And Dean," Sam asked with his hand resting on the doorknob.

"What Sammy?"

"Well, you need a shower."

Dean jolted up and glared at his brother for a few seconds and then broke into a laugh. "Maybe you should ask the poltergeist why he decided to haunt a sewer."

Just before Sam could shut the door, Dean shouted, "Don't forget how I like it."

"Crispy bacon, extra pickles, no onion, and tomatoes. I got it Dean."

"No Sam," Dean shouted loud enough for the whole floor to hear. "It's yes to the onion and no to the tomatoes. Get it right."

Sam cursed under his breath. "Will you just get in the shower? I can smell it from here!"

"Part of the job little brother. Part of the job," he shouted as they each closed their respective doors.

* * *

><p>The diner was reasonably empty. It wasn't like the place was abandoned and you didn't need to wait in line for someone to notice you and take an order. It was cliché, but it was just right. One monster cheeseburger-the Dean way, one apple chicken sandwich, a big order of fries, and two beers to go.<p>

If there was one good thing about all the small towns they stayed in, it was the traffic. None of the streets were ever clogged up with honking assholes and nothing ever took too long. If one of them was ever hurt it was always more reassuring to be about five minutes away.

Sam juggled his key with the bags of food and pushed the door open with his butt, practically throwing their food on the small table. "No don't worry Dean, I don't need any help."

Dean came out of the bathroom wielding his knife and in a towel, obviously still sopping wet. "What! Are you ok?"

Sam looked up ready to give him what for, but stopped and looked... surprised. It had been a while since he'd seen his brother without a shirt, being at Stanford and all. He might have expected some new scars, but never this.

"What the hell is that?"

**Ok so that was the fixed first chapter. Please review because I aim to please. Suggestions are TOTALLY welcome. Encouraged really... Required...ehhhh. Again, no pressure... Good Day Ducks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm still pretty new to fanfiction so your guys support is soooo appreciated. **

**A/N: I feel that the POVs in this story need to be explained. The story is being told to Sam by Dean and the story will be interrupted periodically to come back to them. Obviously it won't sound like the story is being told by the character. So if you already knew that, then that's cool and I wasted my time. **

_"What the hell is that?"_

"What!" Dean shouted turning around and instinctively gripping the knife tighter.

"No Dean. Calm down. I was talking about your scar. It looks like a pretty damn big shark bite."

Dean lowered the knife and pulled his towel tighter. "What are you checking me out now? Gosh Sammy don't be such a perv!"

"Shut up Dean. I know you're trying to cover it up with sarcasm because you don't want to talk about it."

"Ooh college boy. I didn't know you took psychology."

Sam sighed and put the food on the small motel room table. "Actually I did as an elective, but that doesn't matter right now. So... what happened?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, making a squishing sound on the semi clean carpet. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out and start bitching about me or dad ok?"

"When have I ever-"

"Sammmmmmmm!" Dean cut in with that whiny voice he always used on Sam when they were kids.

"Fine," Sam threw his hands up in exasperation.

_Works every time. _"Just give me a sec. I'm not about to do story time sopping wet and in a towel."

* * *

><p>"Dean you ready?"<p>

"Yes sir."

"Good. Cause we need to be there before 1500 hours. So get your ass moving."

John had been planning a hunt for weeks now and Dean hadn't been told much of anything. Every time he asked his father he got 'you'll see' and 'this is the big one.' It was odd seeing as his dad would never, ever let him be unprepared. The only thing he knew was it had something to do with why they were staying with a 'friend' in Florida. _Which means girls... _

His wondrous thoughts of bikini tops and suntan lotion were interrupted by the sound of the Impala's trunk slamming shut.

"Don't make me leave you boy."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah."

John glared at his son as he slid into the passenger side." I need your head in the game for this one son. This is the most important hunt out there besides that yellow eyed bastard. It could really tip the scales. "

Dean nodded slowly, but cringed inside at the thought of the creature that killed his mother. Yet another thing his father didn't talk about. The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent as they passed street after street. Until they pulled up to the docks.

"Wow." As a kid growing up in Kansas and being on the road most of his adult life, he'd never actually seen much in the way of boats or the ocean for that matter.

John frowned at Dean's statement. _Kid needs to pay attention. Shit like this is gonna get him killed._

There were boats of every size lined up next to each other in neat rows. One in-particular caught his eye as a group of about 5 people were arguing and throwing things on and back off the deck.

His father swore under his breath as they neared the group of people. "We can't afford to be late."

Apparently both marine and hunter time philosophy is that early is on time. But in this case it seemed maybe just getting there before everyone else. As they neared the 5-person group Dean recognized them as Pastor Jim, Bobby, Caleb, Joshua, and Trevor.

All of the hunters were just like family to the Winchesters. Pastor Jim and Bobby were like fathers to him and Sammy. God knew how many times they had opened there homes to them while they traveled from hunt to hunt. Caleb and Joshua were like the extended uncles. Dean remembered growing close to his dad's military buddies. Especially when Caleb got Dean his first shotgun. Trevor was pretty new to the Winchester extended family tree. A few years ago, Bobby had met with the marine biology professor turned hunter, when he discovered 'supernatural activity' in the deeper parts of the world's oceans. He was also the 'friend' who had lent out the use of his summer house to them.

Once the Winchesters had arrived, they all seemed to forget about arguing and started talking about old times.

After about 5 minutes of catching up, Bobby stepped up onto one of the boats railings. "Shut yer traps and listen up. According to the professor, we think there is a large amount of supernatural activity that needs to be investigated. So the simplified version, for all you idgits, we're going to the Bermuda Triangle, there are monsters that need killing."

**Did you hate it? Should I keep going? Please review. I aim to please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insert "A Space Odyssey" theme here. (Seriously. Its awesome. Try it.) It's here. It has arrived. Drum-roll please… CHAPTER THREE! YAY! **

**A/N: I'll apologize right off the bat for it taking like a year to do this. So there. I said it. I shan't bore you with the details of why, other than I became slightly unmotivated, and forgot where I was taking this. Now you know Thank you for your patience. Enjoy and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Or I'll find you…**

**Special thanks: DamonFan1300, blackrabbitkani, mywarisalreadywon. You guys are awesome. Thank you for your support and reviews.**

_So the simplified version, for all you idgits, we're going to the Bermuda Triangle, there are monsters that need killing. _Thanks to Trevor here, we found what looks like some kind of monster hot spot in the Bermuda Triangle. Doc?" Bobby stepped back to reveal, a rather petite and pale looking man.

Trevor cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, never quite seeming to make eye contact. "Well, I was researching into the effects of the increased levels of methane in the Triangle to see how it affected a tagged pod of dolphins. Now interestingly enough, the dolphins appeared unaffected with their feeding habits, until I detected a pattern…"

"About the monsters you idgit," Bobby snapped.

"Um, right. Well the pattern I was talking about suggested that the migration of sea life actually pulls away from a specific geographical location that happens to be the exact center of the Triangle. So I ran some thermal scans and I got some crazy readings. The readings showed heat and movement, but no life... I thought it was a mistake, but methane doesn't get up and walk. So I ran it again, and again." Trevor paused to clean his glasses on his shirt. "There is SIGNIFICANT 'supernatural' activity down there." Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"More than anything we have ever seen." Bobby's tone became flat and serious. He looked at each person intently as he spoke. "Now boys, what we're looking at is big. With the research I've done and the doc's discovery, we could wipe out a major chunk of enemy territory and wipe quite a few evil sonsuvbitches right off the face of the earth."

* * *

><p>"Shit." Sam sat on the bed across from his brother with his mouth wide open.<p>

"Yeah. You missed some pretty cool stuff while you were gone Sammy-boy."

"I guess. I mean that's like the hunt of a lifetime. So tell me more! I have to know!" Sam scooted to the very edge of the bed.

"Ok. Ok. Jeez Samantha. All in due time."

* * *

><p>Dean smiled at the shift in mood. In that moment, the hunt didn't seem so big anymore. Bobby always had a way of making things seem like less of a problem and like everything would be ok. In fact, everyone seemed slightly more relaxed at that. He looked to his left, surprised to see that even his father had a ghost of a smile on his lips.<p>

"Yeah! Let's go kick some ass," Trevor shouted, throwing his small fist up in the air.

Everyone stopped and stared. The only audible sound was the water lapping up the sides of the boat. Trevor slowly put his arm back down and then quickly looked down at the deck.

"Well…" Pastor Jim broke the silence, "Maybe everyone but you, Trevor."

And just like that, everything was perfect again. There were no more awkward silences or tension. They were a team and a damn good one.

Everyone was dying of laughter even his father and Trevor. Once everyone caught their breaths, John spoke first.

"I'm sold. Let's get under way."

**Did it suck? Was it adequate? Was it awesome? I know it's kinda short, but this is key. Tell me! Now I promise that I will actually try to continue this without taking a whole year to write chapter 4. Please ****review ****and let me know if it's worth continuing. **

**Have a wonderful day ducks.**


End file.
